


up the ANTi

by Rangerthefool



Category: Original Work, Trials in Tainted Space (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, War, ant people from TiTs, on my property au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerthefool/pseuds/Rangerthefool
Summary: down in the border between Louisiana and Texas live a young single red head and his blue healer dog rascal
Relationships: not yet - Relationship





	up the ANTi

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to let all those who reads this a couple things. First my grammar is going to suck. second this takes place on the border between Texas and Louisiana. Third my upload schedule will be absolute trash fourth their will be very little smut fifth in this humans have and not and will not be integrated as they are too violent or so the universe thinks sixth it is much drier and higher chance of drought water parks and other water wastes are heavily looked down on

On the border between Texas and Louisiana Lies a small farm near a canyon. it is a small farm far far away from civilization is the home to Leroy and his dog rascal. they live in a small cabin in dry and rocky terrain. it is peaceful or it was until... Leroy heard a Loud crash come from the canyon 'i hope that was just rocks falling I am too busy to check it out, ill have to later' "rascal come here boy" rascal was a smaller blue heeler and had grey fur and black and white spots. "we need to get back to work" Leroy worked as a beekeeper and water handler. He needed to finish his duties and check the canyon which is his only water source and make sure the water purifier is still operational. 

* * *

after the sun went down Leroy went to sleep and was plagued by nightmares of a sort of marching and gunfire "protect the queen" he heard a female voice say "she must survive" he heard another more gruff but still feminine voice say more gunfire and a loud PHOOMP and a crash.

Leroy shot up "you know what fuck it RASCAL come here boy. stay ok? rascal nods Leroy grabs his pocket knife digital watch and his cold insulated canteen and set out on his 4 wheeler leaving his orange and black jeep at the cabin Leroy is a 5 ft tall moderately skinny 19-year-old 180 pounds in a pair of jeans average work boots a cowboy hat and a white short sleeve shirt. on his way to the canyon, Leroy realized that he forgot a flashlight the sun was coming up soon so all he needed to do was take his time. In the distance, Leroy can very faintly hear what sounds like firecrackers and he can see Smoak in the distance as he got closer to the canyon ridge elevator the elevator was a platform rigged to go up and down the canyon, Leroy halts the 4 wheeler and peers over the edge to see strangely shaped people some with yellow sheen other with red they look like engaged in a gunfight one thing Leroy is yet to realize is all the combatants are female and very tall. the sun has come up as Leroy leans over the edge and shouts "HEY VARMENTSS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING FIGHTING IN MY CANYON NEAR MY PURIFIERS ON MY PROPERTY" he gets on the elevator while ranting in a broken southern accent "DO YOU HAVe any wait a minute"? taking in the sights of them as he got closer the red ones were at least 7ft skinny and wearing what looked like old war uniforms and the yellows were slightly shorter but more well endowed with larger assets and wearing newer uniforms both with insignia I could not identify. as the elevator hit the bottom of the canyon the gunfire ceased as he shouted again "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINGS" the yellows and reds all started talking amongst themselves "whatisit" one of them said "Idon'tknow" "whatshouldwedo" "shouldwekeepitI" "don'tknowitsoundsprimitive" "HEY DONT TALK ABOUT ME LIKE IM NOT HERE"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would like to do this differently Like there was no crash and the two fighting nests are already established and he goes to the canyon to check the purifier or one side asks him for help as he is "the wild card" and should I keep rascal in?


End file.
